


Tied and Twisted

by Fu3go



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, First Kiss, M/M, Slash, i don't even know what this is
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: Według prompta od Thad: "Skrępowanie! Może zacząć się od małego problemu w warsztacie. Tony – lub Steve –  utyka w czymś i potrzebuje pomocy, żeby się wydostać..."... i NAJWYRAŹNIEJ istnieje tag "Przypadkowe Skrępowanie" \O/“– JARVIS, jestem zaplątany w kable i potrzebuję wsparcia. Wezwij Dummy'ego. – Przyjrzał się wąskiej ścieżce pomiędzy stojakami – Nie, zapomnij o tym. Nie ma tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca do manewrowania. – Spojrzał w górę na swoje uwięzione nadgarstki. – Ani wystarczająco precyzyjnej kontroli sterowania. Potrzebuję przeciwstawnych kciuków.– Może zadzwonić na 911? – spokojnie zapytał JARVIS. - Będzie potrzebna siekiera? Kleszcze do przecinania metalu?”





	Tied and Twisted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tied and Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483593) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



> Od razu mówię, że nie potrafię szukać bet i jeśli mi ktoś powie gdzie znaleźć betę to ja byłabym wdzięczna.  
> Sama moja praca nad tym fikiem trwała ponad rok, ponieważ to czekał na betę, to miałam zastój, to coś poprawiałam, ostatecznie mam nadzieję, że da się to czytać ;D

Tony starał się złapać oddech, po czym zacisnął dłoń w pięść i na próbę pociągnął za gniazdo kabli, które więziło jego nadgarstki. Bez skutku. Jedną, opancerzoną nogę miał wolną, ale to nie pomagało, skoro druga utknęła w trzech zawiązanych na supeł kablach, w jakiegoś rodzaju przypadkowym shibari* odbywającym się w pierdolonym pokoju serwisowym.

Tak się kończy bieganie po wywoskowanej podłodze w swoich butach ze zbroi, pomyślał Tony. Potknął się, poślizgnął (czy są jakieś statystyki o liczbie straszliwych wypadków, które miały miejsce w domu, w pracy, w odległości dwóch mil od tych miejsc czy coś takiego?) i złapał pierwszą rzecz w zasięgu ręki, żeby zachować równowagę, ale spanikowany przekręcił swoje dłonie i pod wpływem naprężenia szarpnął kablami, czego rezultatem było... to.

Mimo to nie wyrwał żadnego złącza w sprzęcie, więc można to uznać za zwycięstwo. W pewnym sensie.

Półleżał na jednym biodrze tylko w bokserkach, ręce miał wyciągnięte nad swoją głową i ściskał kurczowo szafę serwerową, która niekomfortowo wrzynała się w jego ramię. Ponadto pętla kabli zwisała parę centymetrów pod jego szyją. Jedną wolną nogę trzymał na kafelkach, zaś druga była zawieszona pół metra nad podłogą na oplatających ją kablach. Tony mógł prawdopodobnie wyrwać swoją uwięzioną nogę jednym dobrym szarpnięciem, ale nie mógł stąd zobaczyć etykiet, którymi były opatrzone kable, a naprawdę nie chciał zerwać czegoś ważnego, bo na samych maszynach w warsztacie działało siedemdziesiąt siedem (w większości) niezbędnych programów. W dodatku wyciągnięcie nogi mogło spowodować, że jego głowa opadnie niżej, przez co przewody znalazłyby się pod jego brodą i zostałyby stryczkiem.

Ta. Było wspaniale.

– No cóż. Cholera – mruknął Tony, delikatnie przesuwając środek ciężkości na jedną stronę. - Ostrożne ruchy.

– JARVIS – krzyknął, chociaż z technicznego punktu widzenia było to niepotrzebne.

– Tak, panie Stark? – odpowiedział uspokajającym i niewzruszonym głosem.

– Mam tutaj mały problem, jak zresztą możesz zobaczyć.

– Kamery nie są zainstalowane w sektorze drugim – zwrócił mu uwagę JARVIS.

Tony spojrzał na sufit, przypominając sobie, że jeszcze ich nie zainstalował, tak samo jak zestawu lamp sufitowych. Inne rzeczy były bardziej istotne, takie jak przygotowanie kwater dla Avengersów.

Nie żałował. W większości.

– JARVIS, zaplątałem się w kable i potrzebuję wsparcia. Wezwij Dummy'ego. – Przyjrzał się wąskiej ścieżce pomiędzy stojakami – Nie, zapomnij o tym. Nie ma tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca do manewrowania. – Spojrzał w górę na swoje uwięzione nadgarstki. – Ani wystarczająco precyzyjnej kontroli sterowania. Potrzebuję przeciwstawnych kciuków.  
– Może zadzwonić na 911? – spokojnie zapytał JARVIS. – Będzie potrzebna siekiera? Kleszcze do przecinania metalu?

– Nie! – krzyknął Tony – Boże, nie. Jest ktoś w pobliżu? Proszę, powiedz mi, że ktoś jest w budynku. – Był piątek, gdzieś około północy. Nie ma szans.

Po chwili przerwy, JARVIS odpowiedział.

– Wygląda na to, że pracownik konserwacji Glend Bullard opróżnia kosze na drugim piętrze, a Kapitan Rogers przebywa w swojej kwaterze.

– Śpi?

– Nie.

Tony wziął głęboki wdech i przygryzł wargę. Cap będzie się śmiać.

– Wezwij Rogersa – westchnął. – Skieruj go tutaj i uznaj dostęp do chronionej strefy.

– Dobrze – powiedział JARVIS, a Tony czekał. Swędział go nos. Potrząsnął niecierpliwie swoimi dłońmi.

– Kapitan Rogers jest w drodze. Ubiera się.

– Ubie... – Tony zacisnął usta. Czy Cap właśnie relaksował się w bieliźnie? W ręczniku? A może nago? – Zrozumiałem, JARVIS.

Tony sprawdzał alert o awarii 42U w serwerowni w swoich butach ze zbroi i parze czerwonych, jedwabnych bokserek. Naprawdę nie zamierzał komentować.

Po sześciu minutach, które wydawały się być sześćdziesięcioma, Tony usłyszał otwarcie się drzwi z końca pokoju.

– Tutaj – powiedział. Popatrzył w górę, jako że odgłosy kroków się nasiliły i ucichły, a długi cień padł na wąską przestrzeń pomiędzy stojakami.

Jego wybawca, w szarej bluzie i granatowych szortach, włosach wilgotnych po prysznicu, skinął głową do niego. Przejechał dłonią po swoim policzku i zapobiegawczo przycisnął palce do ust, jednocześnie badając otoczenie.

Tak, zdecydowanie próbował się nie śmiać.

– Mógłbym, uch, skorzystać z pomocnej dłoni, Cap.

– Przepraszam. Jesteś ranny? – zapytał Steve przykucając, palce owinął wokół uwięzionych butów ze zbroi Tony'ego. – Co się stało?

– Nie – Tony potrząsnął głową. – Sprawdzałem usterkę, potknąłem się i... złapałem coś i utknąłem w tym... wszystkim.

– Piłeś?

– _Naprawdę_? – Tony zmarszczył brwi. – Nie. Tak. Jednego. I niepoliczalną ilość filiżanek kawy.

– Od czego mam zacząć? – Steve westchnął z anielską cierpliwością, jakby rozplątywał Tony'ego więcej niż tej jeden raz.

– Rąk – powiedział Tony, kołysząc anemicznie nadgarstkami – Jeśli mógłbyś uwolnić moje dłonie, to byłoby świetnie.

Steve wsunął się w ciasną przestrzeń.

– Zrozumiałem.

– Spróbuj nie wyrwać żadnych z kabli, Charlesie Atlas. Mam istotne programy, działające przez tę stertę.

– Będę ostrożny – Steve zapewnił go, stając rozkrokiem nad ciałem Tony'ego. Pochylił się, żeby grzebać w plątaninie otaczającej nadgarstki Tony'ego, ale zauważył kable okręcające jego dekolt. –  
To najpierw. Rany, mogłeś się udusić. – Steve podniósł pętlę i z powodu braku miejsca, w którym mógłby to umieścić albo wolnej dłoni, która mogłaby pracować nad uwolnieniem rąk Tony’ego, po chwili zawahania wsadził je w górną część swoich nylonowych szortów.

– Wiem – narzekał Tony, wpatrując się w winny kabel wiszący tuż przed jego oczami, jak i w mały trójkącik gładkiej skóry - i krzywiźnie wystającej kości biodrowej - ukazującej się zza niego.

– Trudno to stąd zobaczyć – Steve wymamrotał i delikatnie dopasował ramiona Tony'ego, kiedy przesunął się do przodu. Tony zacisnął oczy i opuścił głowę. Odkrył, że wstrzymuje oddech, więc uwolnił go w jednym, gorącym wydechu. Ręce Steve'a znieruchomiały. Tony otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że wypuścił powietrze na jego krocze.

Steve spojrzał w dół, a Tony pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok.

Pauza.

– Masz latarkę? – zapytał.

Tony przytaknął, po czym szybko wycofał swoją głowę, kiedy jego nos musnął przód szortów Steve'a. Pachniał świeżą stokrotką, jak Irish Spring i środki zmiękczające.

– Uch... Tak. Na tej dalszej ścianie. Jakaś powinna wisieć na haku obok drzwi.

Steve ostrożnie wyswobodził swoje nogi i zanim puścił jego związane nadgarstki, uścisnął je krótko.

– Nigdzie nie idź – powiedział szeroko uśmiechnięty, a Tony przewrócił oczami.

Po powrocie Steve znowu usytuował się nad Tonym, włączył światło i zaczął grzebać w poskręcanych przewodach. Kiedy Tony spojrzał w górę, zobaczył Maglite ściskaną w jego zębach.

– Jak hy ho sobie zlobiłeś. Ho są _supły._

– Myślę, że to tylko moje szczęście – Tony wzruszył ramionami. Kiedy Steve wysunął kawałek poluzowanego przewodu, otwarty koniec zadrapał czuły punkt na jego nadgarstku przez co wzdrygnął się, uderzając czołem w złączenie nóg Steve'a.

– Auć! – Steve lekko się pochylił i wypuścił Maglite spomiędzy zębów. Uderzyło ono głośno w czubek głowy Tony'ego z głuchym odgłosem.

– Jezu! – Steve schylił się do jego poziomu, kiedy Tony zaskomlał. - To musiało boleć. Cholera, jesteś ranny? - Steve zacisnął oczy i przygryzł swoją wargę. - Skrzywdziłem cię?

Jego ramiona trzęsły się i Tony czuł się okropnie, dopóki Steve nie podniósł głowy i zaczął się śmiać. Przykrył głowę Tony'ego swoją dłonią, po czym podniósł ją i się jej przyjrzał.

– Myślę, że możesz mieć po tym małego guza, ale nie krwawisz.

– To było ciężkie. Myślałem, że masz lepszy refleks. – dąsał się Tony.

– Przynajmniej nie uderzyło cię w _jądra_ – podkreślił Steve.

– Super-żołnierz – odpowiedział – Przetrwasz.

– Dzięki – powiedział Steve oschle i potrząsnął głową.

– Poważnie, wszystko w porządku?

– Tak – Steve powiedział z chrząknięciem, znowu stojąc na nogach z Maglite w dłoni. Tony spojrzał w jasny snop światła. – Jesteś pewien, że nie mogę po prostu... przeciąć przewodów?

– Ha ha. Nie.

– Warto było zapytać – odpowiedział. – Czekaj. No to zaczynam. – Pociągnął ostrożnie dwa z kabli, dzięki czemu Tony był w stanie wyślizgnąć jeden nadgarstek, po czym drugi. Kiedy obniżał swoje dłonie, Steve złapał jedną i wciąż kucając, potarł jego skórę kciukiem. – Wygląda na to, że nic ci się nie stało – powiedział, a Tony mógł wyczuć pastę miętową w jego oddechu. Zadygotał.

– Ale jest ci zimno – dodał.

– Ta – odpowiedział, ponieważ pewnie, to klimatyzacja wywołała w nim to uczucie tańca podróżującego w górę kręgosłupa. – Trzeba utrzymywać sprzęt komputerowy w odpowiedniej tempera-

– ... i jesteś w swojej bieliźnie.

– Mam jakieś żrące coś na moich ciuchach. Moczą się w warsztacie.

Steve potrząsnął głową.

– Żadnych chemicznych oparzeń? Tej nocy jesteś chodzącą katastrofą, prawda?

– Przeżyję – powiedział Tony, kiedy Steve wstał i ściągnął swoją bluzę, po czym rzucił ją na jego podołek. – Nie potrzebuję...

– Po prostu to załóż, Tony. – Steve rozkazał zirytowany, a Tony wślizgnął szarą część garderoby przez ramiona. Mimo wszystko wciąż była ciepła od niemałej temperatury ciała Steve'a. To było dobrze uczucie.

Steve odwrócił się, zbliżył się do buta od zbroi i zsunął grube, poplątane kable wokół tego, wyraźnie pokazujące zarys mięśni napinających się wzdłuż pleców, podczas gdy on pracował nad uwolnieniem jego kończyny.

– Chyba już wszystko gotowe.

Tony przytaknął, żeby wstać chwycił uchwyt szafy serwerowej, po czym potknął się, ale Steve był tam, żeby go złapać i, z bluzą czy bez, jego klatka piersiowa była _ciepła_.

– Stopa mi zdrętwiała – sapnął Tony, a Steve pomógł mu się wyprostować i stanąć, podciągając spadającą bluzę i znowu go nią owijając. Tony złapał jego rękę dla równowagi i potrząsnął sprawiającą kłopoty nogą.

– Pomóc ci ściągnąć zbroję?

– Nie, potrzebuję elektrycznego śrubokręta. Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu wrócę do warsztatu i um, zrobię to teraz.

Steve przytaknął, jego ręka wciąż spoczywała na ręce Tony'ego.

– Czekaj. Coś jeszcze chciałeś zrobić?

Tony spojrzał na niego, w te niebieskie oczy, szczere i badawcze.

– Tak – powiedział miękko, po czym przesunął rękę za kark Steve'a, przyciągając go do siebie. – To. – Przycisnął usta do tych Steve'a. Czuł, jak jego ramiona sztywnieją, jednak po chwili rozchylił wargi, bardzo delikatnie. Tony skorzystał z odpowiedzi, pozwalając swojemu językowi się wsunąć - tylko, żeby poczuć jego smak. Czuł, że ręce Steve'a wisiały w powietrzu po obu stronach Tony'ego, po czym lekko osiadły na jego biodrach, więc Tony pogłębił pocałunek.

Tony cofnął się, patrzył na mieniące się oczy Steve’a.

– Miałem na myśli – mówił powoli, kącik jego ust unosił się, – czy skończyłeś robić, po cokolwiek przyszedłeś to robić... z... – Zerknął na szafy serwerowe, po czym znów na Tony'ego.

– Och – powiedział Tony, śledząc wzrok Steve – Tak... Raczej tak. Uhm.

– Dobrze – Steve przytaknął.

 

 ***

 

Godziny później, kiedy Tony się przeciągał, oświetlony przez poranne promienie słońca wpadającego przez okno, ręka Steve'a owinęła się wokół jego pasa, przyciągając go do ciaśniejszego uścisku, podczas gdy przyciskał ciepłe wargi pod jego uchem.

– Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz pakować dla mnie prezent – mruczał – po prostu użyj wstążki.

 

 _*Shibari_ , czyli wiązanie liną stosowane w celach erotycznych.


End file.
